A Heart Worth Breaking
by Emeraldeyes31
Summary: Just a story about Chidori, Sousuke and the crazy antics they get into. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the FMP franchize, this is purely a fan based story
1. What To Do

"_Chidori, are you sure," he gulped, looking at her flawless body underneath him. _

_She touched his face, "I've wanted this for a long time. I want you, Sousuke."_

_He listened to her moan as he plunged into her, "Chidori," he gasped as she clawed his back, "Oh, uh, Chidori."_

"Kiss me Sousuke," Kurz mocked.

Sousuke shot up, "Kurz, what are you doing in my room?"

Kurz wiggled his eyebrows, "Dreaming about that fine Miss Chidori. She likes you, I don't get why you don't just go for it."

"I would never disrespect her like that," he was appalled by the words of his friend.

Kurz scuffed, "Fine, but if you don't hit that soon someone else is gonna."

Sousuke let out a deep breath as Kurz left. He didn't want Chidori like that. It was just a dream. A fantastic, wonderful dream. He shook his head. She was still a mission. That he'd been on for quite some time now. As far as Tessa and Mithril could tell she wasn't in any danger anymore. But he insisted on being her body guard, for reasons he didn't understand. He quickly got dressed, knowing full well she'd be pissed that he missed first period. He packed his things and headed for the hanger. He checked his phone. Nothing. Why was her not texting or calling him bothering him? He snapped his phone shut. She was probably just too angry to care.

"Sergeant Serious," Mao called, "A moment of your time."

Sousuke looked at her, "Yes, how can I be of assistance?"

She rolled her eyes, "Loosen up Sousuke. Tessa is starting to think its time for you to get assigned a new mission. Things with Chidori seem fine and it doesn't look like anyone is after her anymore so maybe you should get back to your job."

"No," he replied.

Kurz and Mao blinked, "What?"

Sousuke looked at them, "I said no. I will not be reassigned. I'm doing my job which is being her body guard. Last time I was told I was reassigned she was attacked and I was told she was dead so no. I made a promise that I would never leave her alone again. As a soldier, I will keep that promise."

"But Sousuke," Mao began.

"NO," Sousuke growled.

He looked out the window as his team mates stared at him. How dare Tessa try and reassign him. Especially after what happened last time. No, he would not leave her alone and unprotected again. The helicopter landed on the baseball field. He got out quickly, looking at his watch. He began to sweat. He'd missed first and second period. She was going to kill him. He walked into class quietly, hoping she might not notice him. But she wasn't there. He leaned towards Kyoko.

"Where's Chidori," he asked.

She looked at him, "Kana-chan won't be here today. Her dad flew in from America on business so she's spending the day with him."

"I see," Sousuke looked back at the board.

He hadn't been informed about her father coming to Japan. His mind started racing, what if this was a trap? His breathing became a bit irregular as paranoia set in. He headed straight to her apartment after school. He knocked a few times. He stood straight as an older man opened the door.

"Hello. My name is Sousuke Sagara," he announced, "I'm looking for Miss Kaname Chidori."

"Ah," the older man moved aside, "Please come in, she's in the living area. I'm Kaname's father."

They shook hands. Sousuke followed Chidori's father into the living room. Chidori sat in the couch with a photo album in her lap. She looked perplexed when she noticed Sousuke. He gave her a wave and a small smile. She returned the gestures, telling him to take a seat. He sat quietly as Chidori and her father spoke, looking through her photos.

"Well, I have a meeting that I must go to so I think it's time I leave," he kissed Chidori's forehead, "Be good. Next time I come I'll make sure to have more time to spend with you."

She nodded, "Have a safe trip home."

They both watched as her father left. She let out a small sigh. Sousuke noticed how her features saddened a bit as her father left. He lowered his eyes, knowing how it felt to miss ones family. He didn't have any, of course. He looked back up when he saw movement. Chidori had stood from the couch. She stretched a bit. Her shirt lifted as she raised her arms, exposing her stomach. Sousuke's eyes moved from her bellybutton up to her chest. He felt his face get hot as he looked back down.

"Would you like some tea," he heard her ask.

"Yes, tea would be nice," he sat straight, "Thank you."

She laughed, "You can relax Sousuke, it's just me."

He took a gulp. It being just the two of them was the problem. She walked into the kitchen, motioning for him to follow. He stood in the doorway, not sure if he should sit or not. He made sure to stay focused, listening for any foreign sounds. She placed the tea on the table and gestured for him to take a seat. He was so rigid in his movements. She laughed as he sipped his tea. She really wished he would relax.

"Would you like a massage," she asked.

"A-a what," he stuttered.

She smiled, "A massage. To help you relax."

"Um, well," he began to sweat, "I should not be taking suck offers while on duty."

She shrugged, "Suit yourself Sergeant Stern."

He let out a deep breath. She sipped her tea slowly, watching his movements. He always seemed so uptight, so…she didn't even know how to describe it. He fidgeted in his chair a lot, staying alert to ever sound, every movement. She let out a deep breath, shaking her head. There really was no hope for this guy. He looked around nervously, forgetting his tea. Something about being here alone really set him off balance. He watched Chidori stand, analyzing her every move.

"Finish your tea while I take a shower," she ordered, "I'm taking you out."

"Taking me out…," he thought for a moment, "Wait, did you say shower?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, shower. You know, the thing that makes you clean. And out as in I'm taking you shopping."

"Why, why do you need to shower," he gulped, "Can't you take one tonight, or in the morning? Why do you need one right now?"

"Sousuke," she gripped the collar of his shirt, "Come with me."

She pulled him towards her bedroom, "What are you doing? Chidori this is totally inappropriate!"

She pushed him face down on the bed, "Will you," she climbed on top of him, "stop fidgeting and relax."

She gripped his shoulders, allowing her fingers to press into his skin. She massaged his shoulders, getting deep into the tissues. His body felt so tense. His job must have more of a toll on his body then she thought. He always looked so composed. This much stress wasn't healthy for anyone. She moved to in between his shoulder blades then down his back. She could feel the muscles in his back loosen a bit. She smiled, glad she might be offering some kind of help.

"That feels good," he mumbled, his eyes closing.

"Good," her hands moved lower, "See, relaxing isn't a bad thing, right," she waited for an answer, "Sousuke?"

She moved to massage his neck, noticing he was falling asleep. She climbed off of him once she was finished. He was sound asleep, the normal worry lines on his face smoothed out. She ran her fingers through his hair, which looked like it needed to be cut again. She removed his shoes and his button up shirt, leaving his tank top on. She then searched for all his weapons. She didn't want him killing himself, or her for that matter, in his sleep. Her eyes grew wide with all she found. She folded the covers over, pulling Sousuke to the top of the bed. She covered him and kissed his forehead.

She lay next to him, on top of the covers, "Oh Sousuke," she smiled, "what am I going to do with you."


	2. Sleep Over

"_CHIDORI," he screamed as the last shot fired. _

_She fell to the ground, blood spilling out of the wound in her chest. She took in a few shallow breathes as he ran to her. The man who fired the gun had disappeared from sight and Sousuke was too preoccupied to go after her. She smiled as he pulled her into him. She touched his face, shivering as she did so. Tears streamed down her delicate facial features. _

"_Are," she drew in a sharp breath, "are you okay?"_

_He nodded, "You need to listen to me, you have to stay with me here. Okay?"_

_Her eyes began to close, "It's, it's so cold in here."_

"_Kaname listen to me," he ordered. _

_She laughed, "You never call me Kaname."_

"_Focus, Chidori, focus," he commanded, "Chidori," he shook her a few time, "Come on, no, no, no. Stay with me. Come on Kaname! Chidori, open your eyes. That's a direct order. CHIDORI, OPEN YOUR EYES!"_

"Chidori," he sat up, sweat dripping down his face, "A dream," he looked around, "Where am I?"

The room was dark. He patted his chest. His button up was missing. As were his weapons and shoes. Wait…his weapons were missing. He had been drugged and captured at Chidori's house. That was the only logical explanation. He patted the surrounding area. He felt something fleshy and hot. They had another body with him, in what felt like a bed. A soldier sent to watch him that had fallen asleep on the job. He froze as his hand landed on what felt like someone's chest. A fat man? His hand moved down slowly, feeling a flat stomach and curves. A woman? He felt something grip his wrist.

"SA-GA-RA," his eyes widened as he heard her voice, "YOU FILTHY PERVERT!"

A light flicked on, "Chidori, I-I can explain. Someone has captured us and I believe they have taken my weapons and some of my clothing. I though you might be a guard so I was seeing the gender. Luckily you found a light, so now I can see it's just you." Her eye twitched, "Captured?"

He shook his head, "Affirmative."

"You idiot," she bellowed, "We haven't been captured. We're still in my apartment. You fell asleep while I was giving you a massage. I took the clothes your missing and your mass amount of weapons so you would be comfortable and we wouldn't die while sleeping. But I guess this is what I get for being nice -.- figures."

He went to speak but noticed his hand was at the hem of her shirt, "Um, Chidori. Could you, would you let go of my hand."

"_Why," she moved his hand under her shirt, sliding it up to her chest._

"_No, Chidori," he felt her breast under his hand, "This is wrong."_

"Sousuke," she smacked his forehead, "Quick day dreaming and let go of my waist."

He quickly removed his hand, his face turning beat red, "Sorry, didn't realize you'd let go of my hand."

She shook her head, "Well it's too lat to go shopping, we'll have to go this weekend," she blushed as she looked down, "I have some sweats that will fit you if you want to stay here tonight and I can wash your school uniform."

His eyes widened, "No, no that's fine."

She looked up and him, "Please stay," her eyes looked worried, "Earlier you were tossing and turning. I know you don't get enough sleep as it is and I want to help."

"There's really nothing you can do," he lied, "I won't sleep well either way so I'd better just go."

She touched his arm, "Sousuke…"

He let out a breath, "Alright, I'll stay but please don't be angry when you don't get any sleep."

Her face turned pink, "I'll go make the tea I use to help me sleep."

She threw a pair of sweat pants at him before leaving the room. She told him he was welcome to a shower if he needed one. She listened to him climb into the shower as she started brewing the tea. She turned around when she heard a sound coming from the living room. She swallowed hard and grabbed the bat she kept in the kitchen with her. She peered into the living room, flipping on the light as she did so. She heard the tap near the balcony door. Hamsuki hit his ball into the glass again. She laughed when she realized it was only him.

"Where should I put my clothes," she heard Sousuke ask form behind her.

"In the hamper," she turned to face him, "It's right next to my bedroom door."

He nodded, "So where did you get men's sweatpants anyway?"

She shrugged, "They're really comfortable, so I buy them to wear to bed in the winter. Plus they're great for keeping warm when you're sick. Sit, the tea's almost ready."

He did as he was told. She set a glass in front of him, pouring the tea into it. She told him to drink as much as he wanted and that she'd make dinner as soon as she was out of the shower. His body want stiff as she mentioned getting in the shower again. He let his mind wander for a moment then corrected himself. He was simple being a horny teen and this happened to everyone at some point in time. Chidori just happened to be the person he spent the most time with, plus she was easy on the eyes. This was why he was having such fantasies. It all made perfect, logical sense now. He sipped his tea in silence, going back into body guard mode.

She walked back into the kitchen in nothing but a towel. He took one look at her and felt himself get hard. Her towel revealed enough everything without showing it. He took a few deep breathes, trying to regain control of himself. She opened a lid to what looked like a cookie jar and pulled out a hair tie. She pulled her hair back into a bun.

"Is the tea good," she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

She giggled, "Good."

_She pushed his chair away from the table. She pulled his pants down then gripped his member. He let out a moan of pleasure as she slid on top of him. She gripped his shoulders as she moved up and down. He instinctively gripped her hips. She let him take over, moving her as fast or as slow as he wanted. His mouth found her breast. He sucked and licked her nipple teasingly as her hands gripped his hair and shoulders. _

"_Oh, Sousuke," she moaned, "Sousuke, faster. Oh, mmm, Sousuke."_

"_Chidori," he whined, "I think I'm gonna-."_

"Sousuke," she snapped her fingers.

He looked at her, "What?"

"I said, I think you should go to sleep," she was wearing a cropped tank top and sweats, "You look like you're about to pass out."

"Yes," he sipped some more tea, "Just let me have one more glass then I will."

She smiled, "Alright, so you get the bed and I'll sleep on the futon."

"No," he shook his head, "I'll take the futon. It's your house."

She ruffled his hair, "No, the bed is more comfortable and I want you to actually sleep for a change. I refuse to let you sleep on something that is similar to that cot like bed you sleep on every night and tomorrow after school I'm cutting you're hair again."

He sighed, "Alright, but if at any point you want to switch then let me know and we will."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Well I think I'm going to sleep. I think you should do the same. My alarm goes off at six."

He handed her his cup, which she placed in the sink, "Alright, I think I will too. Thank you for the tea and for letting me stay over tonight."

She blushed as he guided her into her room, "I just don't want you passing out from exhaustion," she kissed his cheek, "Well good-night."

He kissed her forehead before she could walk away, "Good-night," he whispered in her ear.

She turned bright red and hurried over to the futon. She smiled to herself. Sousuke was sleeping over her house. She'd get to see him as soon as she woke up. She listened to him mumble in his sleep, never understanding a word he was saying. It was like music to her ears. She closed her eyes, feeling slightly exhausted herself. She'd seen her father today and Sousuke was spending the night. She'd never felt so happy. She just hopped him spending the night would allowing him at least one good nights sleep.


	3. A Dream

"No," he shouted, waking up in a cold sweat.

He looked over at the futon. She was looking at him. He couldn't see the expression on her face. Her brows pulled together. Not even here. He couldn't even sleep well here. She looked down. His job really must be taking its toll. He watched as she stood up, stretched, then walked out of the room. He flipped the light on as she came back in. He loved how her tank top form fitted to her body. She handed him a glass full of what looked like milk.

"It's hot," she said as he took it, "It should help you sleep."

He took a sip, "Thank you."

Her face saddened, "What's going through your head Sousuke?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, "Just ran through some plans that didn't work out right. Always frustrates me."

She touched his face, "I know you're lying."

He looked away, "I've just been restless. A lot of stress from all the stuff going on at work. But I'm fine and I promise you are safe."

"Sousuke," her voice softened.

"I said I'm fine," he snapped.

She got out of the bed, "You know all I'm trying to do is help! Screw you Sousuke!"

"Where are you going," he asked as she packed up.

"To the couch," she hissed, "I don't want to see you!"

"It was about you," he ran a hand through his hair, "You're getting kidnapped and killed but I can't stop it because I'm always too late," his fist hit the bed, "Like last time, I'm not there to protect you."

She looked at the floor, "Get some rest Sousuke. We're both safe here."

"Please," he gripped her arm, getting out of bed as she'd spoke, "don't sleep in the living room. I can't keep an eye on you if you're in another room."

"You don't need to watch me…," she looked back at him.

He had bags under his eyes. He looked so beat and tired. She touched his hand. His eyelids began to feel heavy. He knew he should try to sleep but how could he when she kept dying? He smiled at her concerned look. She was always so beautiful. His other hand touched her face. Her eyes closed, her cheek leaning into his hand.

"Please try to sleep," she leaned in and kissed his forehead, "I'll stay in here."

"Will you," he pulled his hands away, "will you lay with me?"

Her face tuned red, "Yes, to help you sleep."

He turned off the lights as she climbed into the bed. She rested the side of her face on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. His hand played with her long, blue hair. She smiled as his hand left her hair and rubbed her shoulder. She looked up at him when his hand stopped. He was sound asleep, his face peaceful. No mumbling or tossing and turning. She kissed his neck before snuggling into him some more. She closed her eyes and joined him in sleep.

"Chidori," he looked around as he woke, breathing heavily.

He groped the bed, feeling nothing beside him. He looked at the clock. 9 o'clock a.m. He'd over slept. He looked over to see a note laying on the bed. He had a bed feeling. Someone must have drugged him while he was sleeping and kidnapped Chidori and this was a ransom note. How could he have been so careless. He looked at the dresser near the closet and saw all of his weapons and his clothes that were now washed and dried. He looked back at the note, picking it up carefully.

**Sousuke, **

**I didn't want to wake you because I know you needed the sleep. I'll be home for lunch if you want to stay. I made you some breakfast and put it in the fridge. All you have to do is heat it up. There is no poison or drugs in it, I am safe and at school. So don't go blowing anything up. I hope you slept well. See you around 11.**

**Love, Chidori**

**P.S. Feel free to watch TV or take a shower. **

He smiled to himself. She really was a thoughtful girl when she wasn't busy trying to kill him. He placed the note back on the bed then stretched. He realized how hungry he was and how much he was looking forward to eating a meal made by Chidori. He stumbled out of bed, yawning as he did so. He hadn't felt so rested in a long time. He went to the fridge, pulling out the plate with his name on it. He heated the meal up and began to eat, savoring each bite. She was a great cook. He smiled when he was finished. He decided he would wash the dishes for her, as a way to thank her for letting him stay.

He decided he'd watch a little TV. He watched until 11:45 then decided he should probably shower before Chidori came home for lunch. he smiled at the thought of seeing her. He turned on the shower, throwing his clothes on the floor for the moment. He showered quickly. He heard her call his name as he got out. He went to reach for a towel. His face went red when he realized he hadn't grabbed one. He noticed a hand holding a white towel through the door.

"I forgot I didn't tell you where the towels were," she called from the other side of the door.

"Thanks," he replied as he took the towel from her.

He dried himself as she closed the crack in the door. He walked into her room, closing the door behind him. He could smell the food as he got dressed. He smiled again as he buttoned his shirt. Chidori was taking him out shopping tonight and by next week it would be summer which meant he would be able to spend more time with her…on the beach, while she was in a bikini. Yes, this was going to be a good summer. He placed the sweat pants in the hamper with the towel then left the room.

"Dig in," she said as she gestured for him to sit.

"Thank you," he ate, "Chidori, why are you being so nice? This really isn't like you. Not that I mind but…you're father is dead. This, this isn't real. You'd never take my weapons or do any of the stuff you have been doing."

"SOUSUKE, WAKE UP! HELP ME! SOUSUKE," she screamed as he lay on the ground, she struggled against the men pulling her away, "SOUSUKE. PLEASE, HELP ME! NO! GET OFF ME! SOUSUKE!"

His vision was blurred as he reached out to her, "Chidori."

The men threw her into a van, "SOUSUKE!"

He couldn't move. All he could do was watch as they drove away.


	4. To Save You

"Chidori," he opened his eyes.

"Sousuke, are you okay," Mao asked, her face laced with concern.

He sat up slowly, "Where is she?"

Kurz looked him in the eyes, "She was taken man. We're gonna get her back Sousuke."

"Taken by who," he growled.

"We," Mao hesitated for a moment, "we don't know yet."

"Don't know," he shouted, "How can we not know? We have to find her."

He tried to get out of bed but stopped, grabbing his side. He'd really been hurt by all the men that had come after them. Or was it only a few men. Why couldn't he remember? He didn't even see their faces. It made him feel sick. She was out there with who knows and he couldn't do a damn thing about it at the moment. He punched the bed causing Mao and Kurz to jump. She was dead. He felt it, she was dead.

"Let me go you creeps," she yelled, fighting against the roped that held her.

She looked around. She didn't recognize anything, not that she had expected to. Sousuke wasn't with her. She lowered her head. He was dead. That had to be why he hadn't tried to save her when she screamed for him. She felt tears well up in her eyes. He was gone. He wasn't coming to save her.

"What's wrong little girl," a man asked, "Sad you're boyfriend is dead. Serves him right for what he did to my beautiful machine. Oh right, you're a Whispered."

He lifted her head, examining her, "Don't touch me," she pulled her face away.

"Now now Kaname," her jaw clenched, "Don't be hostile with him. Gates, stop touching the girl."

"Leonard," she growled, "Why have you taken me?"

He laughed, "Because I love you of course. Besides, did you really think I'd let you stay with that war crazed fool? Honestly, I cant believe Tessa even let him near you."

Her eyes saddened again, "Is he…"

"Dead," he offered, "One can only hope."

"You bastard," she whispered, "How could you ever think I'd love someone like you?"

He laughed again, "You will learn, I'm sure."

She looked down. He wanted to kill Sousuke. He couldn't. Sousuke was her friend. She l…liked him. Leonard couldn't kill him. Sousuke couldn't die. He was Sousuke. She sniffed, feeling the tears coming again. He promised he wouldn't do this. He promised he wouldn't abandon her again. But he did. He left her alone again. And with him no less. The man who'd stolen a kiss from her. This vile…wait. The other man, Bates, said Sousuke broke his machine. The AS, that red one that Sousuke talked about on the phone with Mithril. She was going to die. This guy was insane. She felt something hit her face. Her head jerked sideways. She looked back up at Leonard.

"Now," he ordered in a firm voice, "you will stop thinking about that imbecile."

She spit the blood out of her mouth, "No. I hate you Leonard."

He smirked, "Is that so? Well then, men take care of her. In a nonsexual way of course. That way she's a mess when her precious Sagara comes for her. Oh and Kaname," he looked straight at her as he stood, "you will ignore Sagara or I will kill him. I don't care what you have to say to break his little soldier heart but you'd better…or I will."

"CHIDORI," he screamed as soon as AL landed.

"Sir, target is not yet found," AL responded.

"Well keep looking damn it," Sousuke demanded.

"Affirmative," AL went back to work, "Target, Kaname Chidori found. Badly wounded."

Sousuke turned to see her laying on the ground. She looked like she was covered in blood. He quickly climbed out of AL, running over to her. She flinched as she heard the footsteps. No more, she wanted no more. Maybe they were coming to kill her, to leave just her body for Sousuke to find. Maybe she'd survive long enough to feel him holding her. That would be heaven. Then he'd lean down and…

"Chidori, please be alright," he pulled her into his arms.

"Sousuke," she breathed.

He lifted her up, "We're gonna get you out of here Chidori."

She looked up at him with unfocused eyes, "Sousuke."

He walked over to AL, "AL, do I have room for one more?"

"Yes sir, she will fit," AL responded.

Once inside AL, Sousuke ripped his shirt, wetting it with a water bottle. He placed Chidori on his lap, pushing her hair out of her face. He cleaned off her face. She flinched as he did so. He apologized and continued as gently as he could. She looked up at him, her left cheek pressed against his shoulder. He told her to hold on to him as best as she could. She did so and they were on the move. He was attacked by Gates as soon as he left the hide out. He stopped as the AS unit blocked him. He didn't want a fight when Chidori was with him and injured. He turned as another seat appeared behind his. He nodded and quickly moved Chidori. He strapped her in, making sure her head stayed in place. He kissed her lips lightly before sitting back in his chair. He blushed a bit as he gave orders.

"Sagara you piece of shit," Gates cackled, "This time you die."

"Not this time," Sousuke growled, "I have someone with me that I need to protect."

"Oh you mean the bitch that took a beating," Gates laughed.

Sousuke charged at him, "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"

"Sousuke do not engage," Mao's voice came on the command system, "I repeat, do no engage. She needs help. She'll die of you do."

He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned in the other direction, heading for the ship. There was an explosion behind him. He pushed harder to make it, thinking about the girl in AL with him. He couldn't get her hurt anymore then what she already was. He leapt into the sky, landing on the ship. Once inside he took Chidori to the Med Lab. He placed her on the bed then was told to leave the room. She woke up to another unfamiliar setting. She began to panic.

"Calm down Chidori," his voice penetrated her mind, "You're safe now. I promise."

"Sousuke," she questioned.

He touched the side of her face, "Yes, I'm here. You're safe, I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you."

"It's okay," she assumed him, "I'm so glad you're alive. I thought you were dead."

She sat up and before they both could think she pressed her lips against his. To her surprise he didn't pull away. Her wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. She smiled as they pulled away.

He pulled her head into his shoulder, "I was so afraid I was too late."

She felt him hold her tighter, but still treating her as something fragile. At the door Kurz and Mao smirked. They nodded as they looked at each other.

"It's about time," Mao sighed.

"Yeah," Kurz agreed, "Now maybe the kid can get laid."

Mao rolled her eyes and laughed as she pulled Kurz away from the Med Lab. Chidori snuggled into Sousuke, feeling his fingers running through her hair. She closed her eyes, remembering what Leonard said. She pulled him to his feet, asking him to take her to his room. He held his breath for a moment but did as she asked. Once inside she closed the door. She was surprised when he pushed her against the wall, kissing all over her face and neck.

"Make love to me Sousuke," she whispered.

He looked at her, "What?"

She moved away from him, removing her hospital gown, "Make love to me," she repeated as she stood there naked.

He didn't need to be asked more then twice. He allowed her to take off his clothes and gently laid her down on his bed. He placed himself on top of her, using his arms to hold him up. She nodded, encouraging him to keep going. He felt her whole body stiffen as he entered. She gripped his shoulder and hair, tears rolling down her cheeks. He moved slowly, trying to make sure he wasn't hurting her too much. After a while she began to enjoy it.

"Sousuke," she moaned, "Oh, Sousuke. Sousuke."

He picked up pace, "Chidori, I'm gonna…"

She felt him release, causing her to wrap her legs tighter around his waist. When he pulled out he kissed her forehead, pulling her into him. She traced the scars on his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair again. She kissed his cheek as he fell asleep. She felt the sadness welling up in her chest. This would be the first and last time she made love to Sousuke. Her eyes filled with tears as she felt his left hand take her right, his other hand gripping her shoulder.

"That was perfect," he sighed happily.

"Yes," she sniffled, "It was."

"Chidori," he paused, "I-I love you."

"I love you too," her voice was broken up.

She cried as soon as she knew he was asleep. In the morning she'd have to break his heart to save his life. She knew sleeping with him was probably a bad idea but she had to. She couldn't get Sousuke out of her life without being with him at least once.

"I love you," she whispered before kissing his cheek, "Please forgive me."


	5. New Found Pain

He patted next to him, " Chidori?"

He looked to see that she wasn't there. Had he been dreaming again? No, it was too real to be a dream. She must have left for breakfast or something. Yeah that had to be it. He quickly threw the covers off, finding his clothes for yesterday on the floor. So it wasn't a dream after all. He looked down, noticing he was naked. He quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and pants then left. In the dining hall she sat at the table in the back. She felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulder then kiss her cheek as they sat. Sousuke smiled as she looked at him. There was pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong," he asked, "Have I done something?"

"No, no," she assured, "Just thinking about yesterday."

He lowered her head, "I'm sorry. I thought it was perfect."

"It was," she kissed his forehead, "Well I'd better go get some actual clothes from Tessa."

She left before he could respond. Outside the door she began to cry. She couldn't do this. He loved her and she loved him. How could she kill him like that? _You will ignore Sagara or I will kill him. I don't care what you have to say to break his little soldier heart but you'd better…or I will_. She slammed her fist into the wall. She hated that man so much. Maybe if she talked to Tessa about it…no. He'd find away around Tessa and around Mithril. It was what he was best at. She wiped her eyes, heading for Tessa's office.

"Have you guys seen Chidori," he asked Mao and Kurz.

"No," Kurz wiggled his eyes, "But I bet you have you lucky dog."

He blushed, "That's none of your business. Please tell her I'm looking for her if you do see her."

They nodded and he left the room. He walked around, finally finding out from someone that she was on the sky deck. He hadn't even realized they'd docked. He went up and found her leaning against the railing. A man was standing next to her, touching her arm. Sousuke's jaw clenched as he walked over to them. He'd never really experienced jealousy before but he was now and he hated the feeling. She shrugged the man's hand off of her, telling him she wasn't interested. He shrugged then walked away. Sousuke wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey," she said flatly.

He kissed her neck, "I have something I want to ask you."

She looked down, "What is it?"

"Will you give me another hair cut," his voice sounded small.

She laughed, "Sure, when?"

"Now," he nibbled her ear, "I need it now."

He spun her around, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He moaned a little into the kiss which made her smile. _I don't care what you have to say to break his little soldier heart but you'd better…or I will. _She pushed away from him, slapping him in the face. He looked at her, holding his face. His eyes were wide and confused as he moved towards her again. She slapped him for a second time, beginning to cry. He paused, watching as she ran back to the ship. What had he done wrong? Did he make a wrong move? Leonard watched as the scene took place, laughing at the boys pain and confusion. He was proud that Chidori was following his advice. He laughed to himself, knowing he never really intended to kill the boy should she disobey. Well maybe.

She threw herself on the bed, sobbing quietly. He needed to hate her. He found her laying on his bed. He sat next to her, rubbing her back. Her eyes looked puffy. She'd been crying. But why? What had he done to make her cry? She began to wake. He brushed the hair from her face. She smacked his hand away. He climbed on top of her, pinning her hands behind her head. She froze.

"What is going," he asked, "Please explain this to me. What have I done?"

"Nothing," she looked away.

"Do you," he hesitated, "Do you not really love me? Is that what this is? It wasn't good so you don't want to be with me."

"Yes," she looked back up at him, tears in her eyes, "It was horrible and you disgust me. I don't know why you bothered trying."

He let go of her hands. He pulled her up, hugging her. She began to cry into his shoulder. He smoothed her hair. She really was a terrible liar. He placed his hands on both cheeks, kissing her lips lightly. She leaned her forehead against his chest. He rubbed her shoulders, climbing off of her. He pulled her down with him, laying on his bed. He shhhhhhed her as she sobbed. Something happened yesterday, something she wasn't telling him.

She sobbed, "I don't want to be with you Sousuke. There's someone else."

His eyes closed, "You are a terrible liar," he let out a breath, "What happened?"

There was a knock on the door, "Excuse me, mind explaining why you have your arms all over my girl?"

Sousuke glared at the man, "Your girl? Not likely, who are you," he asked while sitting up.

Chidori looked at the man, she'd never seen him before in her life. He was tall with piercing blue, ice blue eyes and jet black hair. His skin was pale but not white. He smiled at Chidori when their eyes met. It sent a chill down her spine. He must work for Leonard. He smiled coolly at Sousuke, who grimaced and tightened his grip on Chidori. Something about this guy didn't sit right with him. Why had he never met this person? How did he know Chidori? When had they met?

"My name is Liam Adachi," his eyes turned taunting, "Kaname and I go way back, our fathers work together."

Her eyes widened, "Adachi, as in Rio Adachi?"

He smirked, "That's right, now what are you doing with this guy when you said you'd meet me for lunch?"

She quickly scrambled out of bed, "Sorry," she bowed, "I lost track of time and I was just talking to Sousuke. This is all a misunderstanding."

"_Adachi, leave her here for the soldier," Leonard ordered, "I have a special mission for you."_

"That's fine," he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Shall we?"

Sousuke sat there wide eyed as they left so intimately. Chidori really did know this guy and they were…involved. He slammed his fist into his bed. Damn it, how could he have been so stupid? He should have known she wouldn't want him. After all, all he'd done was mess up her life. Why would she mean in when she said she loved him?"

"_Because," she said angrily, "I would never say I loved someone if I didn't mean it. Honestly Sousuke, what do they teach you at that job? Just like I would never sleep with someone I didn't love. It's about sharing a special bond with a person. Why would anyone fake something like that?"_

Had she been lying that day? When they had had that conversation she seemed so sure, so passionate. This was all an act, it had to be. Something was off with that Liam guy. Chidori loved him, she wanted to be with him. What had happened yesterday that made her act this way? And where had that guy come from? It was clear she knew him but the tine of her voice didn't make it sound like a good thing. There was an edge to it that he couldn't place. Panic? Fear?

Outside Liam guided Chidori to the sky deck, "You have an issue with following orders don't you? What part of Leonard will kill him don't you understand?"

"Why do you work for him anyway," her voice was laced with disgust.

"I don't," he replied, "I work under my father. I've been secretly watching Leonard, getting close to see what he's planning. Hands of Rule needs both you and Sousuke alive just as much as Mithril. We are a joint unit. What effects them effects us. That includes losing that hot headed teen. My job from my real operation is to keep you both safe and apart. My job given to me by Leonard is to make sure you stay away and to have as much fun with you as I like," he winked.

"Not going to happen," she hissed.

This caused him to laugh, "Your boyfriends life is in my hands, you might want to be nice to me," he glanced and noticed Sousuke, "So Kaname…kiss me."

She looked into his eyes. They were beautiful. He cupped her face with his hands. Before she could object his lips came crashing down on top of hers. She pulled away when she heard something fall to the ground. Sousuke's eyes were wide and full of more pain then she had ever seen. He turned to walk away. Immediately she went to go after him.

"SOUSUKE," she felt Liam's hand grip her wrist.

"Ah ah ah," he corrected, "no going near him. Ignore him, refuse him, stay away from him. Leonard wasn't joking around," he pulled her into him, "and neither am I."


	6. Secrets

She climbed into bed with him. She smiled to herself, getting Liam drunk was the best idea she'd had. He'd be asleep for hours. She looked down at his face. If looked so sad, so empty even in his sleep. Sousuke, she couldn't leave him, she loved him. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. His cheeks, his nose, his eyelids and his neck. She left his lips for last. As she bent down to kiss them his eyes opened. His hand wrapped around her throat, slamming her to the floor. Her eyes widened.

"State who you are and what your business is," his voice was low and threatening.

She choked a bit, "Sousuke, it's me. It's Chidori. You're choking me."

He released her throat, "Get out," he said as he stood up.

"Please," she begged, "I only have until Liam wakes up from his drunken, semi-drugged state. I have to explain some things to you."

"Like what," he growled, "Like how your philosophies of love are total bull, like how you used me then left me when I truly love you. Like how you lied to me. Like how…"

"He'll kill you if I don't," she began to cry, "I love you more then anything and I don't want you to get hurt. But he said if I'm with you he'll kill you and I can't let that happen. I don't want to hurt you but it's the only way."

"Who," he asked skeptically.

"The man who took me yesterday," she stood up, looking at him, "Tessa's brother, Leonard," she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry I hurt you. But I want to be with you, I just, I can't."

He held her tight to him, leaning his head down. He kissed all over her face. Her cheeks were wet from tears but now he understood. How could he have been so stupid? She'd never want to hurt him like that without good reason and this was a very good reason. But he wanted to be with her. He didn't care what the cost was, he would be with her. He kissed her lips, pushing her up against the wall. She moaned a bit, savoring the deepening kiss. His hands moved up and down her sides, going under her shirt. He moved to kiss her neck.

"No," she stopped him, "Sousuke, we can't."

He looked her in the eyes, "My job is to protect you, not the other way around. I love you and I don't care who wants to try and kill me because of that. I will be with you because it's what we both want and need."

She looked at him, "But…"

"Please Chidori," his expression saddened, "I already thought I lost you once, don't let me lose you again. Please just be with me and we'll figure this out together."

Her lips parted, "Sousuke," she pulled his face into hers, locking their lips together.

He picked her up with ease, carrying her over to his bed. Their legs intertwined as they kissed. Their fingers locked together for a moment before moving to explore each other. She moaned again as she felt him get hard. He blushed for a moment then felt the need to be inside her again. This time she felt no pain as he entered, only sheer pleasure. When they both finished he pulled the covers up around her, running his hand up and down her bare back. She giggled at the tickling sensation. She kissed his chin then snuggled into him, running her hand along his chest. He smiled as she fell asleep. After so many months he was finally with her. For once he felt normal. It was also the first time he'd been excited to go to school.

"Chidori," he whispered.

"Mmmm," she replied.

"In the morning will you cut my hair," he asked.

She laughed, "Yes."

"Will you also take me shopping," he asked, "You know, so I blend in."

"You blending in," she yawned, "is impossible, but yes."

She listened to the light rumble in his chest as he laughed, "You're beautiful."

She smiled, "I won't be so beautiful if you keep me awake like this. Go to bed."

"Alright," he was silent for a moment, "Chidori?"

"What," she grumbled.

"I love you," he softly whispered in her ear.

She felt herself blush, "I love you too, Sousuke."

In the morning he patted the bed, it was empty again. He looked around, her clothes were still on the ground. So she was somewhere in the room. He smiled and closed his eyes again. He felt her lay next to him a few minutes later. She kissed his forehead then ruffled his shaggy brown hair. He really did need it cut again. At least it wasn't as bad as last time. She smiled, this time she could kiss him all she wanted if he fell asleep. Her eyes grew wide when she heard someone trying to open the door. She quickly gathered her clothes. Sousuke pointed at the closet door. She hid just as Liam opened the door.

"Where is she," he glared at Sousuke.

Sousuke glared back, "She's _your_ girlfriend. Why would I know where she is?"

He looked at the floor, "So you always sleep naked?"

Sousuke smirked, "Yes, it's less constricting and give my body a chance to breathe. Anything else?"

"If I find her with you," Liam threatened.

"You'll what," Sousuke said sarcastically, "kill me?"

Liam clenched his jaw then left, closing to door behind him, "Way to go Sergeant Sexy, you managed to piss off the bad guy."

He frowned when he saw her, "How did you manage to get dressed without making a sound?"

"Skill," she replied, heading for the bathroom, "Now put some pants on, baka, so I can cut your hair."

He laughed while pulling on his pants, "And the verbal abuse begins again, yes things are back to normal."

"What are you mumbling about," she called from the bathroom.

"Nothing, nothing," he walked into the bathroom, "So am I cutting your hair as well," he asked as he sat down.

"No," she tied the towel and apron around his neck, "Mao is doing my hair for the party that is going on later tonight. Apparently all the allies of Mithril and the agents of Mithril get together once a month for a party type thing. She had this really gorgeous dress picked out for me, with jewelry and heels. She's also doing my make- up."

He listened to her buzz about the party as she cut his hair. He smiled at how happy she sounded and he couldn't wait to she her in a dress. He'd been to a few of the parties before but never found anyone to dance with. He'd been too unadapted to modern culture, unlike the other young members. Kurz would probably try to dance with Mao again this year which would end in disaster. If truth be told Sousuke could slow dance and that was about it. Hopefully Chidori would be able to get away from Liam long enough for him to have a dance with her.

"So, do a lot of people come to this event," she asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yes," he began to explain, "It's a way of showing that Mithril is friendly and can be trusted. It also shows that another month has gone by that we have remained allies. The Americans are quite fun to watch. They all dance in a manner that looks like they are having sex on the dance floor."

Chidori laughed, "I'm all done and it's called grinding Sousuke. A lot of younger people dance like that. I hope they play Freak Um Dress."

"What's that," he asked as he started the shower.

She began to remove her clothes, "It's a song…don't worry about it. I'll let you know if it plays."

He pulled off his pants, "That would be much appreciated."

"Are you alright with me hopping in the shower with you," she asked.

"No," he looked her in the eyes, "Hopping in the shower isn't wise. You could slip and get hurt. However, if you'd like to join me you can."

She shook her head, "Oh Sousuke, you still have so much to learn. Hopping in the shower is a figure of speech. I'm not actually going to hop."

He pulled her in, "Well then you should have just asked if it was okay to join me."

She just sighed, arguing about this would be useless. Nine and a half months of going to a normal High School and hanging out with normal kids and there were still things he just didn't get. But at least he tried and that's all that really mattered to her. He was getting better after all. He hadn't pulled a gun on anyone in about a month, which was real progress for him. She kissed his chest, causing him to blush. Nine and a half months ago this would have never happened. He'd be sweating bullets just from the thought. He pulled her closer to him, letting the water hit them both. He placed his chin on the top of her head. He was surprised that she'd grown since first meeting her. He'd also filled out even more.

"I'm glad you've been sleeping normally," he felt her cheek press against his chest.

"Yes," he agreed, "it makes it so I'm much more alert and more able to protect you."

"You look so peaceful," she mused, "unlike when you slept over my house. You kept speaking in different languages and screaming about god knows what. You'd only calm down when I laid with you."

"So that was real," he thought.

"What," she looked up at him.

He smiled, "It's nothing, we should start washing up then you should leave in case Liam comes back. I don't want him hurting you because of me."

She nodded. They washed quietly, sneaking peaks at each other then blushing when they caught the other looking. Once finished she left for Mao's room, hair still wet. He watched her leave and his chest felt heavy. How was he going to do this? He could be with her but he couldn't really be with her. Which meant tonight Liam would be the one telling other guys to keep their hands off when really Sousuke should be doing that. He cursed under his breath. Damn that Leonard. Then an idea popped into his head. Leonard would probably attend this event like he had the last few. Sousuke smiled to himself, then he'd strike.

In Mao's room, Mao helped Chidori get ready for the party. She trimmed Chidori's hair a bit. Re-layering it and cutting off a few inched. When she was done Chidori's hair reached mid-back instead of past her butt. She'd never realized before how much her hair actually weighed. It felt so light now. Mao began to curl the long blue hair, twisting the sides as she pinned it back. She swept Chidori's bangs to the side but left them down. Next she did her makeup. She used black eye liner and a grey smoky eye that made Chidori's brown eye pop. Next she applied some blush and clear lip gloss. Finally she handed her a deep V-necked, floor length, spaghetti strapped, backless black dress with slits going up to mid-thigh. She paired it with diamond drop earrings, a diamond choker and a pair of three inches, opened toed heels.

"Sousuke is gonna drop dead when he sees you," Mao admired her work.


	7. Trouble

"So, what exactly is your relationship with Kurz," Chidori asked as the two women walked towards the ball room, "I mean, are you a couple or something?"

Mao blushed, "We are friends and co-workers, but I do…love him."

Chidori smiled, "Then why not make it an official thing?"

"Because he's a womanizer," Mao laughed, "Besides, having him chase me around is so much fun. What about you and Sousuke? I mean are you enjoying being with him?"

Chidori looked at the floor, "It's…complicated at the moment. I know that sounds like a Facebook relationship status but that's the only way I can describe it. I'm, I'm with Liam right now."

Mao looked at her, "Why? Sousuke loves and adores you."

She looked so sad, "That's just how it has to be for the time being. I do love Sousuke, so everything I do is to protect him. Being with him and having him safe is everything to me, so I just have to do what I need to to make that make that happen," she giggled, "But staying away is hard when he's such an amazing kisser."

They both laughed as they entered the room. Chidori smiled at Mao. She really was beginning to become one of Chidori's good friends. They began greeting people, Mao guiding Chidori like she was a date. On the other side of the room Kurz took time to take in the view that was Melissa Mao and Kaname Chidori. He nudged Sousuke in the ribs and jerked his head in their direction. Sousuke actually had to try to keep his jaw from dropping. She looked beautiful, like a goddess. He'd have to thank Mao later for the dress choice. It accented her long, beautiful legs perfectly and the heels made it so she'd be a bit shorted then him but not by much. He looked around. Chidori had seemed to attract more then just his attention. She'd attracted everyone's. Mao smiled as she stood next to Kurz, who took Chidori's hand and kissed it.

"You both look yummy tonight," he leaned in closer to Mao, "I hope I get to see what's under your dress as well."

Mao's face turned bright red, "The only thing you'll see is my heel going up your ass pervert."

Chidori laughed, "You never seem to learn Kurz," she turned to face Sousuke, "You look spiffy, I mean handsome."

"You…wow," he tried to collect his thoughts, "Beautiful, you look, um. What I mean is, well, wow."

She laughed again, "Way to go Sergeant Smooth."

An arm wrapped around her waist, "You look radiant my dear. I believe Liam is looking for you."

His voice made her jaw clench. That vile man was actually here. She couldn't get away from him. Sousuke grimaced as Leonard excused them and pulled Chidori away. So that was Tessa's older brother. He hated him already. He could see where Tessa got her slightly spoiled 'I-get-what-I-want' attitude. Kurz grabbed his arm as Sousuke went to follow them, giving him a 'not right now' look. Leonard tightened his grip on Chidori's waist, guiding her to meet a few of his colleagues and Liam. Liam placed a kiss on her cheek, taking her out of Leonard's hands. She looked back at Sousuke, who was being clung to by Tessa. She felt her blood pressure rising.

"Excuse me," she said as she pushed out of Liam's arms.

She marched over to Sousuke and Tessa. Pushing Tessa aside slightly, she wrapped her arms around Sousuke's neck, lightly kissing him on the lips. He blushed then smirked as he watched Leonard's face grow angry. Liam looked indifferent. He took he hand in his, taking her to the dance floor, where a few other couples were dancing. He bowed to her, making her smile then pulled her into him. They swayed back and forth for what seemed like forever. She pressed her cheek against his, smoothing the back of his hair with her fingers. Her other hand rested on his chest, safely held by his. His other hand rested on her lower back, just above her rear.

"Mao cut your hair," he noted, "I like it, it looks nice and you look like an angel."

"Thank you," she whispered, "I really am putting you in a lot of danger right now."

He smirked, "Does it look like I care?"

She sighed, "Not really, you always know how to stay so calm."

He kissed her cheek, "I'm a specialist," he teased.

She smiled but said nothing else. He felt so strong, leading her around the dance floor. She noticed Mao dancing with Kurz and smiled. They really did look good together and she could see it in both their eyes, they were in love with each other. Sousuke paused when the ground started to shake. Chidori looked at him, his face looked discomforted. The ground shook again. Everyone looked up as the roof to the ballroom got ripped off. Sousuke pulled Chidori closer to him and ran towards Mao and Kurz. Three AS units stood above them. They scanned the crowd, focusing on Tessa, Chidori and Mao.

"Targets Mao, Tessa and Kaname Chidori sighted," the first AS confirmed out loud, "Targets Tessa and Chidori: Whispered, Melissa Mao: specialist and only woman of the Special Response team and pilot of Advanced Command M9 named Friday."

"You aren't putting your damn mechanical hands on her," Kurz yelled, pulling Mao behind him.

Liam gripped Tessa, "You aren't touching this one either."

The AS unit extended its hand, reaching for Chidori, "STAY AWAY FROM HER," Sousuke screamed.

Sousuke pulled Chidori in front of him, pushing her out of the way of the hand. Kurz pushed Mao under the nearest table, reaching for whatever weapon he could find. Liam grabbed his gun and backed into a corner, making sure Tessa stayed behind him. The three AS units reached again, causing Liam to shoot. The three men were pushed aside. Sousuke reached out for Chidori. She took his hand and he pulled her into him, rolling out of the way of another hand. They looked when the heard a scream.

"MELISSA," Kurz ran towards the AS, getting slammed back into a wall.

He let out a gasp, unable to get up. He watched the first AS unit leave. They heard her scream Kurz's name as it departed. He managed to get up with help from Sousuke and Chidori. He told them he was going to get his AS and follow them. They nod and begin to follow. They all pause when they hear more gun shots.

"TESSA," Liam bellowed, trying to stand.

They ran back to grab Liam, telling him to follow Kurz to the AS units. The other members of the party began to leave, getting ready to help attack. Sousuke keeps his death grip on Chidori. They both went flying as the AS unit slammed its fist into the ground. Sousuke tried to recollect himself as he see Chidori laying on the ground across the room. She blinks a few times, grabbing her head. Her eyes widened as a giant hand moves her way. She rolled out of the way in the knick of time. She noticed she wasn't near Sousuke. Suddenly an arm gripped her waist, pulling her off of the ground.

"We have to move," he ordered, "Chidori come on!"

She pushed him away from her as the hand gripped around her waist, "SOUSUKE," she screamed as it lifted her up into the and began to leave, "SOUSUKE," she reached out her hand to him, tears starting to come down her cheeks.

"NOOOO," he ran after then, reaching for her, "CHIDORI!"

He clenched his fists as he ran towards where they kept AL. Kurz and Liam looked as he sprinted past them. He climbed into AL without changing into his uniform. Kurz and Liam followed closely behind him. The women looked when they heard more then the three footsteps. Mao and Tessa smiled, recognizing the AS units. Chidori dried her eyes so she could see better. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized Sousuke was in the front. He had a knife in his hand, his eyes gleaming green. She reached out for him. Instinctively he did the same.

"SOUSUKE," she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He caught up to the AS unit that had Chidori and plowed into it, stabbing his knife into it's side. He used the other hand to break the hand that held Chidori. He moved them to the side as Kurz shot the AS that had grabbed Mao and Liam tackled the AS that had taken Tessa. The AS that had Chidori broke free of Sousuke and kept going. Tessa and Mao were safe and in good hands so he didn't concern himself with that. He shot at the AS unit again. The shot caused Chidori to go flying.

"CHIDORI," he reached out, catching her in mid-air.

Her head hit the metal with a thump, knocking her out. He shot a final time, making the other AS unit explode. He looked down at an unmoving Chidori and panicked. He headed back towards the others. Once together all three headed back for the base. Sousuke knew who was behind this. Leonard had two other friends with him, each looking at Tessa and Mao. He most have ordered the attack to get the other two so they could…use them to their advantage. It made him sick. As gently as he could her touched Chidori's face. He had no clue what he would do if….he felt something hit AL. He turned around to see another AS unit. He made a mental note and AL made room for Chidori. Sousuke opened the head and placed her inside next to him instead of in back of him then reclosed the head.

The AS unit charged at him. His eyes widened when he realized it looked like Venom. This had to be Leonard's AS. A shot came from behind him, hitting Venom. He made another mental note to thank Kurz. He began to attack, using his knife and fists. Venom put up a good fight but was still no match for Sousuke. Inside the AS Leonard cursed Sousuke, all he wanted was her. He would take her if that's what it really meant. The only reason the other two were taken was to give him enough time to leave plus Liam had double crossed him and he'd never liked Kurz. Sousuke was really starting to piss him off. He took one more blow before deciding he was going to lose this fight. He began to retreat, surprised that Sousuke wasn't following.

"Are you alright," he asked Chidori as she woke.

She rubber her head, "I think so. You saved me."

He smiled, leaning over to kiss her head, "I'll always save you, even if it kills me."


	8. Forgotten Love

"Hey," he smiled at her, "how do you feel?"

She blinked a few times, "Who…who are you?"

He touched the side of her face, "Don't mess with me like that Chidori. It's me, Sousuke."

She backed away from him. He pulled his hand back, she really didn't remember him. Had she really hit her head that hard? She smiled at him, touching the side of his face. He leaned into her hand, she looked so confused and lost. She closed her eyes, as if trying to remember. She shook her head. She remembered closing her eyes then nothing. Her eyes opened when she felt a pair of lips pressed against hers. He pulled away a moment later.

"Don't do that," she touched her lips, "I don't even know you! I want to go home. Where is Kyoko? Wait, Sousuke Sagara? The new kid," she noticed she was in a skimpy ball gown and her hair was done, "Where are we? What did you do to me?"

"Nothing," he moved backwards, "Chidori I love you. Why don't you remember me?"

"Stalker," she scrambled to the floor, "Get away from me!"

She ran out of the room. He sat there on the bed, feeling something wet on his cheeks. He wiped the tears away, looking at his now wet hand. He'd only cried once before…when he had to leave her. And now it was all worth nothing because she had no clue who he was. Tessa would know what to do. He got up to leave. He noticed his door was open. He looked inside, going to his closet door. She sat inside it shaking and crying. She looked up at him.

"Please, please don't hurt me," she begged.

He bent down, taking her face in his hands, "Oh Chidori, I love you so much. I would never hurt you. Please believe me."

She pulled herself into him, still trembling, "Why do I trust you?"

He held her close, "Because you just do. You've told me so," he pulled her up with him, "I'm gonna take you home. I'll take care of you. I promise."

She looked around her house, Sousuke following closely behind her. There were so many pictures that she didn't recognize. When had all of this happened and why was he in almost every one of them? He said he loved her. Did that mean they were…a couple? She turned and looked at him. He was extremely good looking and very filled out. She touched his face, causing him to look at her. She smiled at him again. He gave her a crooked smile in return. _"SOUSUKE," she screamed at the top of her lungs._

_He caught up to the AS unit that had Chidori and plowed into it, stabbing his knife into it's side. He used the other hand to break the hand that held Chidori. He moved them to the side as Kurz shot the AS that had grabbed Mao and Liam tackled the AS that had taken Tessa. The AS that had Chidori broke free of Sousuke and kept going. Tessa and Mao were safe and in good hands so he didn't concern himself with that. He shot at the AS unit again. The shot caused Chidori to go flying. "CHIDORI," he reached out, catching her in mid-air._ She touched her head, he'd saved her.

She staggered backwards, placing both hands on the sides of her head. _"Make love to me Sousuke," she whispered. He looked at her, "What?" She moved away from him, removing her hospital gown, "Make love to me," she repeated as she stood there naked. He didn't need to be asked more then twice. He allowed her to take off his clothes and gently laid her down on his bed. He placed himself on top of her, using his arms to hold him up. She nodded, encouraging him to keep going. He felt her whole body stiffen as he entered. She gripped his shoulder and hair, tears rolling down her cheeks. He moved slowly, trying to make sure he wasn't hurting her too much. After a while she began to enjoy it_. She looked at him. She'd had sex with him. _"Chidori," he paused, "I-I love you."_

_"I love you too," her voice was broken up. _She loved this boy, this man. But she was upset about being with him. He moved towards her slowly, like he was approaching a timid animal.

She shook her head. _He held her tight to him, leaning his head down. He kissed all over her face. Her cheeks were wet from tears but now he understood. How could he have been so stupid? She'd never want to hurt him like that without good reason and this was a very good reason. But he wanted to be with her. He didn't care what the cost was, he would be with her. He kissed her lips, pushing her up against the wall. She moaned a bit, savoring the deepening kiss. His hands moved up and down her sides, going under her shirt. He moved to kiss her neck. "No," she stopped him, "Sousuke, we can't." He looked her in the eyes, "My job is to protect you, not the other way around. I love you and I don't care who wants to try and kill me because of that. I will be with you because it's what we both want and need." She looked at him, "But…" "Please Chidori," his expression saddened, "I already thought I lost you once, don't let me lose you again. Please just be with me and we'll figure this out together." Her lips parted, "Sousuke," she pulled his face into hers, locking their lips together_. He loved her, he would do anything for her. She was with him, happy with him. _"I love you," he softly whispered in her ear._

_She felt herself blush, "I love you too, Sousuke."_

Her eyes began to tear up. She remembered some things but not everything. What was she going to do? She knew how they felt about each other but she could barely remember him. Not exactly great for being in a relationship. _"Would you like some tea," he heard her ask. "Yes, tea would be nice," he sat straight, "Thank you." She laughed, "You can relax Sousuke, it's just me." _Her eyes widened , he'd been in here before. In her house, in her…room. _She smiled, "Alright, so you get the bed and I'll sleep on the futon." "No," he shook his head, "I'll take the futon. It's your house." She ruffled his hair, "No, the bed is more comfortable and I want you to actually sleep for a change. I refuse to let you sleep on something that is similar to that cot like bed you sleep on every night and tomorrow after school I'm cutting you're hair again." He sighed, "Alright, but if at any point you want to switch then let me know and we will." She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Well I think I'm going to sleep. I think you should do the same. My alarm goes off at six." _He'd slept in her bed.

This was way too much information for her to handle at one point in time. All these memories and flash backs. Why? She shook her head again, crying. He held her tightly, trying to calm her. _Her face saddened, "What's going through your head Sousuke?" "Nothing," he shrugged, "Just ran through some plans that didn't work out right. Always frustrates me." She touched his face, "I know you're lying." He looked away, "I've just been restless. A lot of stress from all the stuff going on at work. But I'm fine and I promise you are safe." "Sousuke," her voice softened. "I said I'm fine," he snapped. _She pushed away from him, the words in her head ringing clearer then day. They fought. Did that happen a lot? _"Please," he gripped her arm, getting out of bed as she'd spoke, "don't sleep in the living room. I can't keep an eye on you if you're in another room." "You don't need to watch me…," she looked back at him. He had bags under his eyes. He looked so beat and tired. She touched his hand. His eyelids began to feel heavy. He knew he should try to sleep but how could he when she kept dying? He smiled at her concerned look. She was always so beautiful. His other hand touched her face. Her eyes closed, her cheek leaning into his hand. _But then they were sweet and good together. Did they care for each other so much? She could feel love as her head flooded with all the memories they shared. But was it enough? Was it real? Maybe her forgetting was a second chance, a way for her to get away from all this. _"Will you," he pulled his hands away, "will you lay with me?" Her face tuned red, "Yes, to help you sleep." He turned off the lights as she climbed into the bed. She rested the side of her face on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. His hand played with her long, blue hair. She smiled as his hand left her hair and rubbed her shoulder. She looked up at him when his hand stopped. He was sound asleep, his face peaceful. No mumbling or tossing and turning. She kissed his neck before snuggling into him some more. She closed her eyes and joined him in sleep. _It was real. The love, his caring. She looked at him. It all clicked. She remembered everything.

She threw her arms around him, "Sousuke."

"Chidori," he placed his hands on her back and the back of her head, "Are you okay now?"

She nodded, letting him hold her tighter. She felt so weak and tired. She hadn't hit her head hard enough to lose her memory, so why had she? She grimaced. Leonard was a Whispered as well. He must have done something to her. She was really starting to despise that man. But right now all that mattered was the man in front of her. The man she loved and…

"Shit," she pulled away from him, "we have school tomorrow!"


	9. The Past part one

"Sousuke," she shook him, "time to wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes, "Not if you look like that," he kissed her neck, "Why don't we just skip today? We've missed a lot anyway."

"No," she pushed him away, "Time for school," she rolled out of bed, "I, I don't think it's a good idea for us to sleep together anymore…"

He glared at her, "No!"

"Will you let me finish," she snapped, "Maybe we shouldn't sleep together during the school week."

She threw his shirt at him. He pouted as he put it on. She pulled on her school uniform. He watched her leave the room. A moment later he smelled food cooking. His lips began to moisten. There were two things in this world that he'd come to love: Chidori and Chidori's cooking. He scrambled to put on the rest of his clothes then fumbled into the kitchen. She smiled and placed a plate in front of him as he sat at the table. He dug in as she sat across from him. She laughed as he chugged his orange juice.

She walked over and straddled him, "Mister Sagara, you don't seem very alert this morning. If you aren't careful someone may take advantage of you."

"What about not sleeping together," he asked.

She kissed his cheek, "I'm not gonna sex you up right now baby."

He gripped her waist, pulling her down on his hardening manhood, "Why Chidori, are you blushing? What's wrong? You're getting awfully red," he teased.

She pushed herself off of him, "Don't touch me," she slapped him in the face then gripped her head, "NO! get away from me! Leave me alone," she whimpered.

He gripped her shoulders, "Chidori? Chidori look at me! What's wrong," he shook her as they sank to the floor.

Her eyes widened in horror, "He's going to kill me," she whispered.

"Leonard," he pulled her into him, holding her close, "He's not gonna get you. I promise he won't get you."

She sobbed into his shirt. He comforted her as best as he could. After a few minutes she finally calmed down and finished eating. They grabbed their book bags and left. She wouldn't let him hold her hand as they walked. Kyoko met up with them in front of the school. She noticed something was off with the two of them. She looked at Chidori who looked totally normal. Then she looked at Sousuke. Aha there it was, in his eyes. He was looking at Chidori with…love. When had this happened? Kyoko looked back at Chidori, who was glancing back at Sousuke, returning his loving gaze with one of her own. Come to think of it…they never usually came to school together. Were they involved? He came up behind Chidori, placing his hand on her lower back.

"I'll walk you to your locker," he whispered, "If you'd like that is."

She blushed, "No that's okay. I'll just see you in class. Don't get into any trouble."

She pulled Kyoko and walked away, leaving him standing there confused. He knew she wasn't one to display personal information but did this mean them being together was on the down low. Unless she didn't consider them boyfriend and girlfriend, just lovers. He took a deep breath then headed for his locker. He inspected it, nothing appeared to be tampered with. Inside he found a bento along with his shoes. There was a note on top. He opened it.

I packed some leftovers for you, I figured we'd share my lunch or buy something but that you'd still be hungry because you're a growing boy. You seemed to like it last night so I hope you still think it's as yummy as I think you are. I love you. 

Chidori

He smiled to himself, she must have packed it last night while he was in the shower and left it in the microwave. He put his shoes on then headed for class, placing the bento in his bag. He sat beside her after entering the class, draping his arm around her hip. She was surprised that he was being so open with his affection. She looked at him but let it go. Kyoko smiled, so they were lovers. He pointed to something in her text book, asking her to explain it to him. She shook her head but explained. He moved to his regular seat behind her as the teacher entered the room. She found it harder to concentrate with him sitting behind her now. All she wanted to do was talk to him and laugh with him. She smiled at the thought of lunch. Then she'd be able to spend time with him instead of learning.

He pushed his desk next to hers, "Thank you for the bento."

She blushed, "You're welcome. I'm gonna go get some rolls. The other bento is in my bag if you want to get it out and start eating."

He nodded and watched her leave the room. He began to set up their lunches when Kyoko pulled a chair up in front of him.

"Sushi," she smirked, "She never makes sushi. And all this rice, with veggies. She even made you one of your own," she looked at him, "So you two are involved."

"We're friends," he shrugged, "She's just being nice."

He looked at the clock, she'd been gone for a while. It usually didn't take this long to get rolls and her pastry. Something bad must have happened. He excused himself and walked out into the hallway. He heard voices when he reached the bottom floor. Chidori was leaning against the wall. Tsubaki had one hand on the wall and the other on his hip. His thumb was rubbing in a circular motion. Chidori was holding hers and Sousuke's food in her hands. She looked very uncomfortable and this made Sousuke both jealous and pissed off. He was sent over the edge when Tsubaki moved his hand to her lower back and pulled her into him. Sousuke ran at him, landing a blow to his face. Chidori watched as he staggered backwards. Sousuke gripped her waist, pulling her into him.

"Don't put your hands on _my_ girl again," he snarled.

He pulled Chidori with him, "Jealousy doesn't look good on you," she lowered her head, "But thank you. I would have down something but my hands are kind of full. Did you start eating?"

"No," he looked down and smiled at her, "I didn't want to start without you. Oh," his eyes widened, "good, you got plain rolls. It will go great with the curry."

She laughed, "So simple."

They entered the room and took their places. She passed him his plain rolls and they began to eat. She pulled out her notebook, explaining the Japanese literature to him for the thousandth time. He just never seemed to understand it. But after the way he'd lived it couldn't be helped. His social skills were improving greatly. She figured it was because he cut down on working hours with Mithril. Or maybe it had to do with him finally expressing his emotions. She laughed, maybe it was pent up sexual frustration that had made his so uptight. Either way he was much better now and that was all that mattered to her. She loved her Sousuke, both the military freak and the normal guy. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. He grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it. He was thrown out of his seat from a punch in the face.

He looked up at Tsubaki, his eyes filled with rage. He stood up and tackled him, slamming them both into the ground. Tsubaki rolled on top of him, hitting Sousuke in the face a few times. Chidori tried to pull him off along with Kyoko but got pushed away. This infuriated Sousuke, who quickly turned the tables, slammed Tsubaki repeatedly into the ground them punched his face. Chidori looked in horror at the enraged Sousuke. She tried to grip his arm and pull him back but it didn't work. She tried again, causing Sousuke to turn around and hit her. She fell to the floor, gripping her cheek. Sousuke's eyes widened when he realized what he'd done. She got up and ran out of the room. He followed her, leaving Tsubaki bleeding on the floor.

"Chidori," he gripped her arm, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

She slapped him across the face, "What is the matter with you?"

He looked down, "I'm sorry, I lost control. Forgive me…I just, he hit you and I lost it plus my past. I was thinking about…"

She looked at him, "How what," she said sarcastically, "How you used to have to fight to the death for food?"

"Yes," his voice was low.

"Sousuke," she whispered, "I, I'm sorry. I didn't know and that was so disrespectful of me."

She pulled him into her.

He buried his face in her neck, "You didn't know. I should have had better control."

She pulled away, "Let's get you to the nurse."

He nodded and followed her. He was so ashamed of himself. He never lost control of himself like that before. And he never wanted her to know anything about his past. Yet he knew by telling her this he'd have to answer questions at some point. His past was something he didn't want to relive and he didn't want her to be scared away from him. She loved him for who he was now. How could she ever love who he was then as well.


	10. The Past part two

"Sousuke, will you stay for dinner tonight," she asked.

He shook his head, "No, I have a lot of work to do. I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed her forehead quickly and left. She walked into her apartment and noticed Sousuke's watch on her bed room nightstand. She decided she would make dinner and bring him some along with his watch. She wondered why he didn't want to stay as she cooked. Maybe it had something to do with him mentioning his past today. He did seem a bit off after that. She continued cooking, though she was worried about Sousuke.

He punched the punching bag again and again. Damn it, why had he said anything today? He was such an idiot. Then he'd declined her dinner invitation. She probably thought he was mad at her. He punched the punching bag even harder. He could feel the blood on his knuckles underneath the gauze but he didn't care. He kept punching and punching and punching.

"She'd never love you if she knew," he sneered at himself, "You were nothing but a murderer. You were a child who killed people, innocent people for no reason. You slaughtered families and friends. Women and children. You're nothing but an animal!"

He looked when he heard a gasp. The cold, empty look in his eyes made her take a few steps back. He hadn't even heard her come in. She held a box in her hand. She'd made him dinner. She noticed his knuckles were bleeding. He took a few deep breathes, wiping the sweat off his face. He drank a bit of his water then smiled at her. She just watched him in silence, images of him killing people running through her head, finally ending with the cold, heartless look in his eyes.

"Did you make me dinner," he asked, "You really didn't need to."

She placed the bento on his table, "It was n-no trouble r-really."

He smiled sweetly, "You're always so thoughtful. Will you eat with me?"

"N-n-no," she stuttered, "I have more at ho-home."

She stepped back as he stepped towards her, "Are you, are you scared of me?"

She didn't respond. Damn it. He punched a hole in the wall next to her. Tears welled up in her eyes. She'd heard, she'd heard everything. At least everything he hated about himself, about his past and she looked petrified. He went to touch her face and she flinched.

"Please," he said sadly, "Chidori please don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt you."

"Did you like killing them," she whimpered.

"What," he gripped her shoulders, "No, why would I like doing that?"

She began to shake, "I'm sorry."

He pulled away from her, "Get out!"

She couldn't move, her legs felt like jell-o. She fell to the floor, tearing up once again. He flung the bento on the floor then stormed off to his room. She trebled, crawling over to the spilled food. She began to clean up the spilled food. She threw it away and jumped as she heard him punch the wall again. She listened as he talked to himself.

"She doesn't even know," he fumed, "I had to kill to survive. It was the only way I could eat, could live. I had no choice before Kalinin showed up. Gauron had killed my entire foster family, my friends. I was the only one to survive that plane crash. I became like stone. How could she think I liked killing those people. I was a kid, I was scared. I was trained that way."

He turned around as she entered, jacking her up against the way. His hand gripped her throat. She'd wanted to say she was sorry, that she didn't know and still loved him. That she wasn't afraid of him. Yet he had that stone look in his eyes again. He realized it was her and released her throat. She stared at him for a moment. He backed away, knowing that he'd roughed her up for the second time tonight. She was shaking more then ever now, trying her best not to cry. He went to touch her face again but she backed herself up against the wall. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Chidori," he looked at her.

"I cleaned up the bento," she whispered, "I'm sorry for angering you, I'm sorry," she managed before running out of the room.

He goes to follow but stops. Maybe time by herself is what she needed to cool down. Outside Chidori ran even faster, trying her best to get as far from Sousuke as possible. She ran into a man and fell to the floor. She looked up at him, noticing the scar under his eye on the left side of his face. He smiled at her, helping her up. He then looked at the building that she came from. His smile widens. He gripped her by her shoulders, putting a knife to her throat. She began to breath heavily. Upstairs Sousuke heard someone enter again. He ran out to the living room to find a man holding Chidori.

"Sousuke," she whimpered.

"Zaid," he blinks, "Impossible, I killed you."

He smirked, "Seems your little girlfriend here is scared of you Kashim. Tell her about your past…or about the best friend you thought you killed."

He pressed the knife to her throat, a small drop of blood falling, "Sousuke."

"So is that what you go by now Kashim," Zaid kissed the side of Chidori's face, "I mean Sousuke. She's a pretty one. You just wanna eat her up or," he moved his hand down her underwear and skirt, "maybe fuck her. Or have you not touched her yet," he pulled his hand out.

"What do you want," he asked, looking at Chidori.

"What I want," he pushed Chidori at Sousuke, "is to kill you."

He slashed the knife at Sousuke's face as Sousuke caught Chidori. Sousuke dodged out of the way, pushing Chidori aside. She crawled out of the way, watching the two men fight. At the moment she wasn't sure who she was more afraid of. Zaid tried to cut Sousuke again and again but missed. Sousuke dodged as best as he could. All he could think about was getting Chidori out of here so she wouldn't have to see him kill anyone else. That was when Zaid knocked him to the ground. Chidori got to her feet, slowly moving towards them. Sousuke rolled out of the way as the knife stabbed into the ground.

He looked at Chidori as she moved towards him. Zaid pulled him up, jacking him up against the wall by his throat. There was no way he could get out of this. Zaid was much stronger then last time and Sousuke was worn out from earlier. He saw Zaid reach the knife back to make sure he'd stab Sousuke as hard as possible. He closed his eyes, preparing to die. But the knife never came. He heard a gasping noise and gun shots and opened his eyes, seeing blue in front of him. Zaid let go of his neck, falling to the ground dead. Chidori dropped the gun and staggered away from him. She closed the door behind her. Outside she gripped her stomach while walking back to her apartment. She didn't want to be near Sousuke right now.

Sousuke looked at the door. She was still scared of him. He looked down at a now dead Zaid. There were three bullet wounds in his chest, shot at point blank range. He looked out the window to see Chidori's light turn on. He touched the window. Why had she left without a word? Then he remembered the gasping sound…it came from a female. No. he looked at the knife on the ground next to Zaid. It was covered in blood, more blood then from the cut on Sousuke's face. Chidori, he'd stabbed Chidori. She'd blocked the stab as she shot him. He ran out of the apartment.

Chidori pulled off her shirt while wincing. She fumbled for some antiseptics for the gash she had in her stomach. She felt so dizzy and knew she was probably going to die. Though it hadn't gone in all the way it had gone pretty deep. She tried to ignore the pain and the blood gushing out of her stomach. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her as she fell to the floor. He pulled her shirt back on and lifted her up. Her vision was getting blurry but she made out his face.

"I'm not afraid of you," she mumbled.

He kissed her forehead then rushed out of the apartment, "Why did you do that? You baka."

He had a car waiting out front. He told the driver to get them to the hospital as quickly as possibly. He used the cloth he'd grabbed to try and stop the bleeding. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Because," she breathed, "I love you."

Then everything went blank.


	11. Whispered

"How do you feel," he kissed her forehead.

She looked away from him, "Get out."

"What," he looked at her, confused.

She looked back at him, "I said get out. I'm not being with you anymore Sousuke. It puts me and all my friends in danger. I can't do it anymore. For over a year I've had people attacking me and almost attacking the people I care about. I almost died, I've been in a coma for a week and a half. I'm done Sousuke. It's over."

"Chidori, don't say that," he took her hand in his, "Please just lets talk about this."

She glared at him, "Just get out."

A nurse came in, "Miss Chidori, you're cleared to go. Be just fine. Come back in a week for a checkup and remember no rough housing, take an antiseptic bath and change the bandages everyday. Oh and here's your medication. Take it twice a day. You should stay out of school until your next visit."

She left just as quickly as she came. Chidori sat up and grabbed her stomach. Sousuke went to help her but stopped. She wanted nothing to do with him. But he had to keep trying, anything to keep her. He didn't care anymore about acting professional or being an uptight military freak. He was going to be Sousuke Sagara, the man Chidori loved. He looked at her again. She was standing now, slowly making her way to the clothes he'd brought her. She winced with each step but stood straight.

"Here," he reached for the clothes, "let me help you."

"Don't touch me Kashim," she snapped, then grabbed her head.

He ground his teeth, "Leonard," he pulled her into him, placing his lips to her ears, "Get out of her head," he whispered, "you sick bastard. Get out of her head now, or so help me god, when I find you I will torture and brutally beat you to death."

Her eyes widened, "Please," she began to shake, "I'm sorry for getting hurt. Please don't…"

He kissed her, "I'm sorry you heard that, it wasn't meant for you. Are you okay?"

She looked at him, "Sousuke, he's, he's gone. I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to him. He won't leave me alone," she buried her face on his chest, "I didn't mean what I said earlier. He keeps…controlling my mind, getting into my thoughts. Eventually we'll have to end this. It's the only way Sousuke."

He shook his head, "No, that will never happen. I love you more then anything and I'm going to get rid of him," he took her face in his hands, "But right now I'm gonna make sure you get better. It looks like until you get better I'll be staying with you. You will let me take care of you and that's an order."

She smiled, "Are you up for the job Sergeant?"

He saluted her, "Affirmative Miss Chidori. Now lets get you home."

He placed her on the bed, telling her to stay put. She closed her eyes.

_Sousuke is going to die Kaname, it's only a matter of time. And look what he's done, causing you such harm, such pain. His past will catch up to him and when it does it will kill you both. Is that any real way to live. Is it Kaname? But if you stay with me, I can protect you for all the evils of the world. You'd be safe, happy, rich and adored. Besides, I'm much more attractive then some mercenary covered in scars. _

"_But you're ugly on the inside. You're a disgusting man Leonard. Now get out of my head"_

"Leonard, you bastard, leave her alone," Sousuke forced her to look at him.

_He stood in front of the small boy, a heavenly glow in his eyes. Like an angel. He had no remorse as he slashed the fathers throat with the knife he drew from his back pocket. Kashim was the most remorseless killer in the middle east and he wasn't even eight yet. His eyes hit the boys. A cold, calculated smile flashed across his face. _

"_Are you going to run," his voice held one emotion, pleasure, "or would you rather have me kill you slowly?"_

_The boy stood paralyzed, "Have it your way then."_

_He held up the knife. In one swift movement he drove it into the boys stomach, twisting it once it was fully in. He laughed as the boy gagged and spit up blood. He pushed the knife in even harder. They boys eyes widened for a moment then lost all life. _

_He pulled the knife out slowly, turning to look at Zaid, "What a pathetic piece of shit."_

_Zaid patted him on the back, "Nice work Kashim. Now come on, we have more people to kill before we can go home and eat."_

"_Kill more people," Sousuke smirked, "My favorite."_

"No," she shook her head, pulling away from him, "That isn't him. That isn't my Sousuke," she looked at him, "You were a monster. You were an animal. Why Sousuke? Why would you do that to that boy? To his family? Why would you call him that after he was dead?"

He looked at her, eyes empty, "Because that's who I was. That's who I was trained to be. I was an animal, a killer. I was heartless and I felt no remorse for what I did."

"Do you feel remorse or regret now," she whispered.

He turned to leave the room, "No, the only regrets I have are the times I'vealmost gotten you killed and left you alone."

She shuddered. This wasn't the Sousuke she knew, or at least the Sousuke she wanted to know. The boy…

_Was a monster that needed to be destroyed. Then those fools took him in and found a way to hide that rage, that hate, that fire. It's what fuels the Lambda Driver, what fuels his need for you. It's ironic, the only thing that can truly tame the wild beast…is the thing he was trained to hunt and kill. You didn't think I witnessed that event, no. You, my dear, saw that through the eyes of a very young and gifted Whispered. His job was to find the ones around his camp and kill them. And he did it perfectly. Yet now he works for one and is in love with you, the most powerful Whispered I've ever seen. You need training of course. It_'s _taken years to find you. The ancestor of the first Whispered, the very thing he and his 'clan' were searching for and he doesn't even know he has you. _

_The sad part is that you didn't know. Surely you wondered why you are so special to all these countries. You hold infinite knowledge, things most people can't even begin to imagine yet you know nothing about it and you do nothing with it. _

"_Get OUT!"_

She started panting, "He's gone. But…he wasn't lying. That was Sousuke's job…to find me, to kill me. What if that secretly still is his job?"

"I know what you are," he said from the doorway, "who you are, what power and knowledge you posses. And my mission is to protect you…not matter what the cost is. That's a personal mission. You didn't think I'd figured out why you were so special to Mithril, to Tessa. I know what she is. I'm not Kashim anymore. I'm Sousuke Sagara. The military loon who is sickeningly in love with you. And I don't care if you are the most powerful Whispered in the world, the Queen of the universe, or some average girl that was caught up in all this by mistake. I'm not going to hurt you Chidori."

She looked at her palms, "Sousuke I…"

He walked back into the room, "You once said I was the only person you could trust. Does that statement still hold true?"

Her head snapped up, "Of course it's still true. This is all just a lot to process. You can't blame me for being a little skittish…ah," she gripped her stomach.

He lifted her up, walking into the bathroom. He started running the bath water, emptying the first bottle of antiseptics into the tub. He then turned and began to undress her. He kissed her bare shoulder as he pulled down her shirt. She shivered as he trailed light kisses over her breasts, finally ending on the stitches on the right side of her stomach. He lightly ran his hand over the wound.

"I'm sorry," he said, placing his head in her lap, "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. I didn't protect you, again."

She pulled his head to her face, "Maybe it's your turn to have someone save you Sergeant Stupid."

She lightly kissed his forehead as he took off the rest of her clothes. He then helped her stand, letting her use him to lower herself into the tub. She held her breath to prevent from calling out in pain. He rubbed her head and squeezed her hand. He could see the pain on her face. He felt even more guilt build up in his chest. Eventually she let go of his hand, adjusting to the water. Now it gave her a very relaxing feeling, making the feeling go from a searing pain to a light sting.

"I'm going to go make dinner," he informed her before standing up to leave, "Call me when you feel you're ready to come out."

"I promise you I don't swing that way Sousuke," she teased.

"With a wound like that you shouldn't be trying to swing any way," he shook his head, "And I'll be moving some furniture around. The way you have it makes it very easy for someone to attack you. Also, we need to talk about some of the outfits you own. They are very revealing and draw a lot of attention to you. I think we should get rid of them, or at least only wear them when you are in private."

She rolled her eyes, "Well it was nice having a normal boyfriend. I knew it would have to end sooner or later. But I swear to god you baka, if you think that this is going back to the land where Sousuke and Chidori aren't together and aren't sleeping together you have another thing coming."

He smiled at her, "Not a problem."


	12. Heart Broken

"Well Miss Chidori it would appear you are all healed up and ready to go," the doctor notified the pair, "Try to take it easy still. The stitches may be out but you still need rest. I want you to come back if you feel any abnormal pain or the wound rips open by some chance. That will be all."

The doctor left the two teens alone. Sousuke helped Chidori back into her clothes. He knew that she was still extremely sore. It had been a month and a half since she'd been stabbed. They made their way out of the hospital slowly. She inhaled deeply, trying not to wince while doing so. She didn't want a scar going across her stomach but it was all worth it if it meant Sousuke had stayed safe. The air outside was crisp, it was likely to snow within the next few days. She loved the cool winter air and the thought of asking Sousuke to go on a trip with her for winter break. She wanted to go back to the hot springs, keep warm while the cold bit at others.

"Say Sousuke," she began slowly, "Would you, want to go to the hot springs over Winter break?"

"I'll have to check with the Captain," he looked down at her, "but I'm sure that would be fine."

She let out a sigh. Lately he'd converted back to Super Soldier mode. She hadn't been kissed in weeks. It was beginning to depress her. It was like nothing had happened between them. He'd even started sleeping on the couch instead of in her bed. He'd also mentioned getting back to his apartment earlier that day. She was losing him to the war going on inside his mind. She knew what was going on in there, his past. She could feel it deep inside her heart but she couldn't think of any way to reach him. She was losing him at a pace more rapid then she would have liked.

"This is where I must leave you," he stood straight backed, stiff as a board, "Good-night Chidori, I look forward to seeing you in the morning."

She looked up at him, "Sousuke, what are you doing? Why are you acting like this?"

He looked away, "It's my job ma'am, to protect you. Nothing more, nothing less. I lost sight of that and now I must be getting back to it. That is all."

She grabbed his arm, "Sousuke, tell me that you love me."

"I cannot do that Chidori," he replied, "I am sorry, but I must go now. It's better if we stay apart unless needed."

She refused to let go, "Not until you tell me that you love me, tell me Sousuke."

He pulled away from her, "I can't tell you things that aren't true. I'm sorry, I must go."

He ran away from her, "WAIT," she cried, "NO, SOUSUKE!"

She fell to the ground in front of her apartment. He hadn't meant it, he didn't love her. She given herself away for nothing. She was nothing more then a mission to him. It was last year all over again. He was going to leave her. She tried to pick herself up but couldn't. Why? Why did it hurt so much? How could he hurt her so much by doing so little? She looked down towards the street. He was still running to his apartment.

"SOUSUKE," she screamed before completely breaking down.

He ignored her screams and kept running. He slammed his door shut, sliding down to the floor. He rested his elbow on he knee, pulling it against his chest as his other leg folded under. He gripped his forehead. He couldn't keep putting her in unneeded danger. She was everything to him. Everything. His fist slammed into the floor. He shouldn't have lied to her. She probably hated him now. He moved off the floor, going over to where he could watch her. She wasn't in her apartment. She was still sitting on the ground, her face pressed against the railing. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She looked so helpless.

He placed his hand to the window, "Chidori."

"Hey Tsubaki," Chidori greeted him, "Mind if I sit with you?"

He looked up at the girl of his dreams, "Oh, um, yeah sure."

She smiled at him, "Did you get contacts?"

"Yeah," he blushed, "Thanks for noticing."

She smiled then looked back, waving for Kyoko to join them. She smiled, snapping photos as she walked. Chidori snacked Tsubaki in the arm as he told a rather inappropriate joke. She took in a few deep breaths every now and then. She refused to be upset in front of everyone. She didn't need to have him be with her. Tsubaki noticed the look in her eyes. He placed his hand on her back, rubbing it in a relaxing motion. It soothed her, causing her to relax more. She looked outside, it was snowing. She thought about winter break. Maybe she could go to the hot springs with Kyoko, or Tsubaki. She smirked at the idea. They all turned as the door to the classroom opened.

"Am I late," Sousuke asked.

"No," someone answered.

He nodded then looked straight to Chidori. She looked away quickly. Tsubaki quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her. She could feel his gaze stay on her as he took his seat. She ignored him as best as she could. The teacher walked in moments later. As per usual the lesson was, well, a lesson. Chidori stuck close to her friends while Sousuke stayed by himself, keeping his guard up as best as he could. Occasionally he'd look in her direction, only to see that she wasn't looking back. He approached her at lunch.

"Chidori," he said softly, "I still have your notebook," he held it out to her.

She took it without looking, "Thank you," she felt her throat tighter, "Excuse me, I, I have to use the bathroom."

She left the room in a hurry. He looked at the ground, deciding whether he should go after her or not. He walked back to his seat slowly. He watched her walk back into the room, her eyes red and puffy. It killed him inside to see her so upset. He went to stand but Tsubaki was already comforting her. He sat back down, trying not to think about the pain growing in his chest. He'd done this to himself after all. She hugged him back, placing her chin on his shoulder. Sousuke clenched his fists. She pulled away from Tsubaki a moment later. She left to get her usual rolls and due to the weather soup. Sousuke decided to follow her. He had to protect her after all.

"I know your following me," she hissed, "Go away Sousuke."

He stopped in his tracks, "Chidori, it's my job to protect you, all I'm doing is my job."

"Well do your job from a distance," she growled, "Just, p-please ge-et away f-fr-from me."

"Please don't cry," he whispered.

She sniffled, "Then go away. I-I love y-you So-Sousuke and y-y-you lied t-to m-me-e."

She ran away, heading for the food stands. He lowered his head to the ground. He'd messed up so much. She loved him more then anything and he crushed it. He killed it and by doing so, he'd killed the trust she'd put in him. He stalked back to the classroom, hating himself. But she would be safer and that's all that mattered to him. He didn't want to hurt though. He wanted to be with her, to hold her and love her the way he truly did. But they couldn't know. The enemy had to believe that he truly only saw her as an assignment.

She forgot about her lunch, turning and running back to the classroom. She burst through the classroom door, going and grabbing all her things. Kyoko's eyes widened, she'd never once seen her best friend crying. She nodded when Chidori told her to tell the teacher that she'd left early. She left the room as a whole new set of tears began to run down her cheeks. Her chest felt tight. She had never felt like this before. Her heart felt like it was stopping, her mind felt numb. She dropped her things as she entered her apartment. She ran to her bedroom, her legs giving out as she reached her bed. She buried her face in the pillow and began to shake as she cried. She felt so weak, so vulnerable.

A pair of hands gripped her, "Hello my sweet, where's your big, bad bodyguard?"

"Where is Chidori," he asked as he reentered the room.

Kyoko glared at him, "She went home early."

His eyes widened, "Alone! NO!"

Kyoko jerked back as he grabbed his things and left. She couldn't be alone. Leonard was still hunting her down, looking for her. She needed to be guarded, protected. When he got to the apartment it was a mess. He looked around, finding nothing. She was gone. He'd found her, Leonard. His jaw clenched. Damn it. He'd failed her again. He was always failing her. She wasn't his anymore but that didn't matter. When it came to her everything was personal. He pulled out his cell phone as he left. He was getting her back, no matter what it took he was getting her back.


	13. No Such Thing

"How, Mr. Sagara," Tessa questioned, annoyance laced in her voice, "How is it that you have managed to lose her…again?"

He looked at the ground, "I used bad judgment and poor training skills."

She nodded, "I see. And why is it that she is always getting into so much trouble when you are the one around her? Maybe assigning you this case was the worst thing I could have done. You, of all people, have let more personal feelings get in the way of your work then any other member of this team." "I know that," he hissed, "But right now isn't the time to lecture me about my work ethics ma'am. Every minute wasted is a minute less that she has to survive."

Tessa let out a sigh, "Fine, but I am far from finished with you Mr. Sagara. Liam, I'll need you to go on this mission with them. This is a code red people, proceed with the utmost of care."

They nodded and left. Mao shook her head at Sousuke. His lack of care was starting to piss her off. Kurz was almost as pissed as his beloved Mao. Sousuke didn't look stressed or panicked. He'd handled things like a professional, not like a man who may lose the woman he loved. Which meant one of two things: he was acting this way to try and protect her or he had never really loved her to begin with. If the second option was true then Kurz was seriously going to kick his ass. Sousuke suited up in silence, or at least tried to until Kurz started talking to him.

"What are you doing man," Kurz practically hissed.

Sousuke fastened his collar, "My job."

Kurz pursed his lips, "Your _job_. The woman you love may die or is already dead and you are considering this a fucking _job_?"

"Yes," Sousuke's voice remained emotionless.

Kurz temper boiled over, "Listen here you little shit," he said while jacking Sousuke against the locker, "she's important to all of us. This is not just a job, this is personal. If you ever loved her you would give a fuck about what happens to her. How can you act like this is nothing? Stop being a professional for one second and see that the girl that loves you, that accepts everything about you, is in danger. She's in serious danger and you…"

"I left her," he whispered, "I'm not with her anymore. So what should it matter to me what happens to her?"

Kurz punched him in the face, "If that's how you truly feel then you never had any right to be with her in the first place."

Sousuke sank to the floor, "I killed her," he shook his head, "The look on her face, I killed her. Why should I have any feeling after the girl I love is already dead? We're going to collect a girl that hates me or the body of a girl that hates me. Either way I have nothing left. So why should I act like this is personal?"

Kurz closed his eyes, "Why did you leave her?"

"Because I wanted her to be safer," he pulled himself back up, slamming his fist into the locker, "and it was the stupidest thing I have ever done."

Kurz slapped him on the shoulder, "Then lets go get her back so you can beg for forgiveness."

Sousuke couldn't help by smile. That had been the first thing he planned to do if she was still alive. He placed the emotionless expression back on his face. Kurz looked at him, then something clicked. AL, Sousuke was saving all his emotions for when he would use the Lambda Driver. Kurz smirked to himself, so he hit the kid for nothing. Outside Mao was ready to tear Sousuke a new one. Kurz quickly stopped her, explaining everything as Sousuke walked ahead of them. He'd never felt so many emotions boiling inside of him. Leonard was going to pay for taking Chidori and pay even more if anything had happened to her. Sousuke pushed back all the thoughts of what might have been or were happening to her.

"Why so sad my sweet girl," Leonard asked while entering Chidori's room, "Are you worried that your big strong man isn't coming to save you?"

"He's not," she said hopelessly, "He's not going to come. He doesn't love me, he doesn't care. He left."

Leonard stopped dead in his tracks, "He…left?"

Chidori shook her head. Leonard watched as she curled into a ball. She began shaking violently. He'd never seen her cry before. She was usually so strong, so in charge and bossy. Now she looked so weak and vulnerable. This was not the Chidori he loved. He'd had her beaten already and she just took it without a fight. Her face was like an emotionless slate. He hated it. He wanted the fire, not some girl that was going to cry and put up no fight. Sousuke had broken her and by doing so allowed her mind to become weak. But he didn't want weak, he wanted a challenge . He wanted the most powerful Whispered in the world, not some sad High School girl.

"Why are you being so miserable," Leonard pouted, "I want to fun, sassy Chidori. Do I have to have my men beat you again?"

She stopped shaking, her voice was emotionless, "I don't care. Beat me, kill me. I don't care."

He pulled her off the bed by her hair, "Why don't I just have my way with you?"

Her eyes were blank, "Go ahead. I'm all yours."

The alarms started sounding. Leonard smirked, so the military boy decided to come back for his prize. Chidori looked up, all traces of hope still gone from her eyes. It wasn't him. It was Mithril but it wasn't him. He didn't care. She'd put up a fight before getting kidnapped, hoping he'd come bursting in the room to save her but he didn't. So she'd given up. He threw her into the hallway before closing the door. She crashed into the wall with a large thud. He pulled her by her hair to the main loading dock. They both looked up to see AL standing at the entrance. Leonard pulled out a knife and smiled. He showed the knife to Sousuke before pulling Chidori in front of him. Sousuke looked at Chidori's bruised face. There was no emotion of any kind. Not even in her eyes.

"I believe you've broken her," Leonard called, "she's no fun this way. Why don't you come out of that tin suit and fight me like a real man? Unless," he placed the blade to Chidori's neck, "you want her to die that is."

Sousuke made AL kneel before climbing out, "Okay, you have me. Now let her go."

"Not so fast," Leonard looked around, "I want this between you and I. I tell my men to stay back, you tell your teammates to do the same."

"Fine," Sousuke gave a signal to his team as Leonard did the same.

Sousuke watched as Leonard pushed Chidori aside, sending her sliding across the floor. He would have gone after her but Leonard was charging at him already. Sousuke pulled out a gun, preparing to fire. Leonard somehow managed to dodge each bullet. Sousuke jumped back, away from the blade in Leonard's hand. All he could think about was how he needed to get Chidori out of there. He kicked the knife out of Leonard's hand before getting punched in the face.

"You broke her," Leonard smirked, "She doesn't love you anymore. All she wants to do is die."

"Shut up," Sousuke snarled while punching his face.

"It's true," Leonard laughed, "She even said I could have my way with her. And I was going to until you showed up."

Sousuke drove his elbow into Leonard's gut, "I SAID SHUT UP," he began punching his face repeatedly, "YOU WILL NEVER LAY A HAND ON THE WOMAN I LOVE!"

Chidori looked over at Sousuke. He did love her, he still loved her. Was he…of course. His actions were his way of trying to keep her safe. She looked to see one of Leonard's men raising his gun. No. She had to protect him like he was trying to protect her. She stood up, the feeling of pain finally registering in her body. She could finally feel again, not that it was a good thing. They man gripped the trigger. She ran into the fight. She pushed Sousuke off of Leonard as the gun shot ran. She felt the bullet pierce her back and exit through her chest before killing Leonard. She fell on top of him as Sousuke's teammates began to fire. Sousuke fell backwards on the ground. He scrambled to his feet.

"Chidori what the…" he saw the blood seeping through her shirt.

He rushed over to her as men fell around them. He pushed her on to her back, ripping her shirt to see the damage. The bullet had went straight through. He used her shirt to put pressure on both sides of the wound. He pulled her into his arms, using his chest to keep pressure on her front while his hands kept pressure on her back. He tried to keep his breathing even as he called out for Kurz and Mao. He could hear her take ragged breaths. She tried to tell him something but the words wouldn't come out.

"It's okay," he tried to sooth her, "You'll be okay. You're strong, you're a fighter. I'm not giving up on you so you can't either okay."

"I love you," she whispered.

"Don't," his voice cracked, "Don't you dare say your good-byes. You are not dying on me, do you understand me? Damn it, Mao, Kurz. SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME," he listened to her take her last breath, "No, no damn it, no. Chidori! TALK TO ME, ANSWER ME," he felt tears spill over, "Please, please don't you give up on me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please. Just stay with me. That all you have to do. Just please talk to me. Stay with me."

6 months later:

He sat on her bed, looking out the window. It had been six months since the accident. He couldn't get it out of his mind. She'd been in his arms, she'd been there and now…

"Why are you looking all mopey," she asked, climbing in bed behind him.

He turned around, kissing her lips softly, "Just thinking about some stuff, like how much I want to make love to you right now."

She giggled as he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down with him. He kissed her neck and face. She tried to squirm away from him but it was no use. He pinned her to the bed, running his hands along her sides. In a few weeks they would be headed to their first college classes. He was so happy that he'd moved in with her, giving his apartment to Mao and Kurz and their almost born child. He smiled down at her as his angelic hazel eyes met her brown ones. Her blue hair fanned out over the bed. He smiled as he touched the side of her face.

"So tell me Sergeant Stupid," she asked in a playful voice, "Is there ever a time when there's a heart worth breaking?"

He looked at her, his voice serious, "There is no such thing as a heart worth breaking."

She touched his face and smiled, "Well what do you know, there's hope for the boy yet."

He leaned down and kissed her, "I love you, Chidori."

She looked him in the eyes, "I love you too, Sousuke."

He kissed her again, passionately. She could feel him smile as she kissed him back. She replayed the words in her mind over and over again. She mentally smiled to herself. _**There is no such thing as a heart worth breaking.**_


End file.
